The Real You
by alexmayb
Summary: Lydia finally gets the truth straight to her face. Scott tells her what she needs to hear and what she wants is right in front of her, STILES
1. Chapter 1: Realization

CHAPTER 1

SCOTT POV

I walk away from the field, I managed to convince coach to let me leave early. Full moon and all, kinda don't to have anyone see the NEW side to me. I don't think coach would appreciate a torn up lacrosse field.

I walk into the change rooms and get out of my uniform. I chuck on jeans, shirt, jacket, my sneakers and grab my bag. I go to leave when I hear a sob. A girl's sob. I turn around and I hear it again. I walk towards the sound and there sits Lydia Martin, crying in the boy's locker room. "Lydia," I mutter out of disbelief. Clearly she heard me because she looks up. "S..Scott, what are you doing in here? Practice doesn't finish for another 25 minutes." She stutters, wiping her eyes and slinging her bag on her shoulder. "I got off early, Lydia I think the better question is what are you doing in here?" She starts to bawl and she sits back down. "J..Jackson, h,h broke up with me." I roll my eyes at those words, you know what I don't care that she's hurting and I'm not normally like but someone needs to tell it to her straight. "Cut it out Lydia, stop feeling so sorry for yourself." At those moments she looks up like a deer in headlights.

LYDIA POV

Did he just tell me to stop feeling sorry for myself? I'm Lydia Martin. I'm the girl that every guy wants to date in school but clearly not Scott McCall, he's dating my new best friend. "What are you talking about?" I look into his eyes who are staring straight at me. "I'm talking about you crying over nothing, Jackson is Jackson. He wants what he thinks he deserves. But that clearly isn't you Lydia, he doesn't deserve you because he doesn't know the real you." I look at the ground as he tells me what he thinks. "What the hell are you talking about Scott?" I roll my eyes at him. "You know what I'm talking about Lydia. You hate being this person. Under all the designer clothes and fancy perfume is the real you. The intelligent one, the one who cares and actually likes school, the one who can graduate early. You need to be with someone who can accept and love all those things about you Lydia." I listen to him tell me off and he's right. "You're right Scott, but who could love all those things about. Everyone wants a girl who knows how to dress and look amazing not someone who can major in biology and can graduate early like you said." I say and he sits next to me. "There is someone Lydia, someone who's always been there, you've just been too blind to notice how much he admires you." I look up at him, he must be crazy. "And who is that Scott because last time I checked no one pays attention to me like that." He smiles at me and my eyes widen. "Oh it's not you is it because if it is I will kick your ass and tell Allison everything." He laughs, "no it isn't me." "Then who Scott?" "Stiles." I'm taken back. Stiles Stilinski knows all those things about me. "I will leave you to it then, practice is almost over so I would suggest getting out of here. Good luck Lydia." He goes to walk away but I catch his hand. "Scott?" He looks down at me. "Yes?" "Thank you," he smiles softly. "You're welcome." I let go off his hand and he walks away. I have a lot of thinking to do.

I lie in my bed, I can't stop think about Stiles, not after what Scott said anyway. There's a knock on my door and I sit up. "Come in," it opens and my mum stands there with an unsure look on her face. "Lydia, I called you for dinner 5 minutes ago, are you coming?" I shake my head. "No mum, sorry I wasn't listening. I'm not very hungry. I think I might just go to asleep." I tell her and lie down. "Are you feeling ok sweetie?" She walks over and sits down by me, her hand resting on my forehead. "I'm fine, just tired." I reassure her. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." She walks out, turning off the lights and closing the door. As I lay here in the dark all I can think about is one thing, one person. Stiles Stilinski.

 **Hello Guys, this is my first Teen Wolf fanfic, feel free to check out my other stories and believe me there's plenty more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Territory

CHAPTER 2

STILES POV

I walk to my locker, I assuming today will be like every other one. I will spend my time with Scott and help try to work through this werewolf thing and get ignored by Lydia once again. I grab my books for my first class and walk over to Scott. "Hey Scott." I lean against the locker next to his. "Hey, what's up?" "Um not much, just the usual. How are you feeling, after last night?" I ask, full moons are tricky for the both of us, because he goes through the whole werewolf thing and I have to help, which I don't mind but there's always that worry that Scott will go mental. "Yeah, I'm alright." I nod my head. "I'll meet you in class, I just need to go talk to Allison." I watch Scott walk away so I'm on my own now.

I start to head to class when an arm grabs me and yanks me into an empty classroom. I look at who grabbed me and I'm confused. "Lydia, what the hell?" I ask her. What the hell does Lydia Martin want with me? I watch her check the hall and then close the door. She turns around and walks towards me. Suddenly what I never thought would happen in a million years, she kisses me. I pull away in astonishment. "Lydia, what are you doing? If this is a joke it isn't funny." I tell her and she steps back. "Um Scott, he brought something to my attention yesterday." She starts but I stop her. "Wait what does Scott have to do with this?" I'm now even more confused. "He brought this to my attention and I probably should've seen it myself. You've always the seen the true side to me Stiles and I just wish that I saw it sooner. Scott heard me crying in the locker room while you guys were all at practice, he told me to stop feeling sorry for myself because I was torn up over Jackson. He told me that I need to be with someone who can love me for me. Someone who enjoys school and is actually smart, not to have to play dumb to get a guy. He told me that you knew all the things about me that no one else does and god I'm so sorry Stiles for not realising it sooner." I'm taken back when she says these things me to me. Wow I owe Scott a lot. "How about we start again, I'm Lydia Martin." She holds her hand out to me and I shake it. "Stiles Stilinski, would you like to grab coffee sometime?" She smiles softly. "I'd like that."

I walk into class and sit behind Scott. I slap my hands down on his shoulders and he turns around. "What?" "Bro, I owe you so much right now. Lydia not only talked to me, she kissed me and now we're going for coffee. What can I do to thank you?" I gives me a smirk, "just don't mess up Stiles. Now let me concentrate." He turns around. "Bro, you aren't going to regret this. You…" "STILINSKI! Is there something you'd like to share with everyone?" I look up, "um no Coach." I say nervously. "Well then get back to work, Jesus." I roll my eyes and look at my desk. I have a date with Lydia Martin.

LYDIA POV

"So let me get this straight, you're going out with Stiles?" Allison asks for the hundredth time. "Yes, I am. But I don't even know what to say, I never imagined I would go one a date with him. I thought that Jackson and I would last longer than this, possibly forever." I look at my cup of coffee in frustration. "Lydia, just be yourself. Talk about the things you wouldn't have talked about with Jackson. Things you wanted to talk about that you never got the chance to." She suggests, "I guess but what if we end up being different?" I feel like I'm defeating myself. "Lydia, Scott and I are different, but that what makes our relationship amazing. The fact that we can learn new things about and from each other, that is what makes being different a good thing. If you were with someone who was like you and shared the exact same interests than yes you'd get along but it would get boring because there'd be nothing new to experience." I nod in agreement. "I guess you're right. I'm just nervous." "Wow Lydia nervous, never saw that coming." I look up and she has a playful smile on her face. "Well let's just wait and see."

I pull up outside Stiles house. Our plans changed and I agreed to come here. I think it'll be good, I've never actually seen his house before. I knock on the door and a few seconds later the Sheriff opens it. "Hello Lydia, come on in." I smile at his hospitality. "Thank you. How are you?" I ask as he closes the door. "I'm good thank you. Stiles is upstairs, feel free to go up." "Thank you."

I wander upstairs and knock on the door. "Come in," a voice calls loudly from the other side. I open the door and there is Stiles staring contently at his computer. "Hey," he jumps at the sound of my voice. Shoving things in draws quickly, "hey Lydia." I replies nervously. "Stiles, chill." I tell him calmly. "So um can I get you something to drink?" He offers. "Yes please, coffee."

We head downstairs and I sit at the bench as I watch Stiles make coffee. "Stiles," I hear is dad call out. "YEAH!" I see Stiles yell back. "I HAVE TO HEAD TO THE STATION, I'LL BE BACK FOR DINNER. DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID. BYE STILES." "BYE DAD!" I hear the door shut and Stiles places a cup of coffee in front of me. He sits down next to me and looks into my eyes. "So Lydia, tell me something about you?" He asks. "Um when I was six and you must promise not to laugh," I ask. "I promise, please continue." "When I was six I had a pair of pink and gold fairy wings. I said to my dad that I wanted to be a fairy, he told me that when I put those wings on that I was and that I could do anything. So one afternoon I climbed onto of the car and put my wings on. I jumped off believing I could fly." I look at Stiles and I can see him trying to not to fly. "It resulted in a twisted ankle and a little girl's fairy wings being broken." I explain. "Well then, that's very…" he starts to laugh and I frown. "You promised you wouldn't laugh." "I'm sorry but who jumps off a car even if you were six years old." "Oh I don't know Stiles?" I grab my coffee and sip it softly. "So where's your dad now?" I feel my breathing become slightly deeper. "I don't know." "Oh Lydia, I'm sorry I didn't," "Stiles. It's ok, you didn't know."

STILES POV

I feel like an idiot bringing up her dad. God could I have done anything more stupid. "So um what about you, any stupid or embarrassing stories that I should know about?" She asks me. "None that you need to know about." I tell her hoping she catches on but she's Lydia so she probably will. "I see, well then I'll just have to ask your dad when he gets back." Dammit, I didn't think of that. "Well that's if you're here when he gets home."

Sure enough Lydia was still here when dad got home. "So Sheriff, what embarrassing stories can I know about Stiles please? He refuses to tell me one after I told him a story." Lydia asks as we sit at the table eating dinner. "Well Lydia, I do have a story. When Stiles was ten," and I realise where this is going. "Oh dad please no." "Stiles, shut up I want to listen." Lydia scolds me playfully and dad continues with the embarrassment. "So Stiles was 10 and it was raining, Scott was around and you can only imagine what 10 year old boys get up to. Stiles was filled up 4 buckets of mud, him and Scott brought them inside and put the mud all down the stairs, then they slid down with pillows in white pillow cases. They still have the stains, Melissa and I were furious but at the same time it was so funny." Lydia is laughing her head off. "Thanks for that dad." "You're welcome Stiles and Lydia you're welcome anytime."

FEW MONTHS LATER

LYDIA POV

I lay in Stiles arms under a tree, the more time I spend with him the more I start to fall for him. "Lydia, there's something I want to tell you." I look up at him. "Yeah Stiles." "I love you Lydia." I feel my breath escape me. "I love you too Stiles."

 **So that's the end. I did think it would go for longer. Clearly not. Please keep eyes out for more stories, not sure what to write next.**


	3. NAME CHANGE

HI guys,

just wanted you to know i have changed my user name. It's now alexmayb, it should hopefully change on my stories as well but please enjoy.


End file.
